Eros
by pea nanodayo
Summary: Yuri hanya ingin Victor selalu di sisinya, yakin Cuma begitu? Kan siapa yuri sebenarnya Cuma victor yang tahu. Warning : OOC, TYPO, dan sebagainya.


Yuri hanya ingin Victor selalu di sisinya, yakin Cuma begitu? Kan siapa yuri sebenarnya Cuma victor yang tahu. Warning : OOC, TYPO, dan sebagainya.

* * *

Siapa sih yang tidak kenal Victor Nikiforov? Seorang atlit dalam olahraga ice skating yang popularitasnya sudah mendunia. Selain karena wajahnya yang rupawan, karirnya yang gemilang ikut mendobrak kepopularitasannya. Namun semua berubah saat dia menonton video trending di youtube yang membuatnya hengkang ke jepang untuk menemui pemuda bernama Katsuki Yuri.

Dan kini pria tampan itu sedang tepar di ranjangnya sambil memeluk Makkachin tersayang. Siapa sangka menjadi pelatih Yuri bisa membuatnya selelah ini. Bukan, bukan karena Yurinya terlalu susah atau bandel saat dilatih. Justru sebagai pelatih yang mendampingi ia kewalahan mengimbangi durasi latihan sang pemuda jepang ini. Tak diragukan lagi ia kalah dalam hal stamina, atau hanya karena faktor umur semata? Victor ngenes membayangkannya.

"Victor..." panggil Yuri gugup sambil menggeser pintu kamarnya.

"Oh, Yuri! Mau tidur bersama?" Tanya Victor ceria seperti biasa, namun tetap saja suara lesu yang terdengar.

"Ah.. Maafkan aku yang membuatmu sampai kelelahan begini." Yuri meminta maaf dengan gugup. Ia merasa bersalah membuat Victor harus menemani latihannya sambil terus berseluncur kesana kemari padahal ia tahu bahwa Victor tidak muda lagi, ah, cukup membahas soal umur. Ya habis mau bagaimana, ia harus berlatih keras untuk kejuaraan yang akan ia ikuti. "Apakah kau ingin kuambilkan sesuatu, Semangkuk katsudon mungkin?". Tanya yuri sambil berbalik sebelum tangannya di pegang erat oleh Victor dan ditarik dalam rengkuhan.

"Aku cuma mau kamu, temani aku malam ini ya". Pinta Victor sambil menghirup tengkuk yuri. Tanpa ia sadari, sebuah seringai terlukis di bibir yuri. Tanpa persiapan atau gerakan yang dapat diprediksi, Yuri segera berganti posisi.

"jika kau kelelahan. Jangan khawatir, biarkan aku yang melayanimu". Kata Yuri sambil menatap Viktor dalam jarak yang amat dekat. Lihatlah hidung keduanya yang sudah bersentuhan, pastilah keduanya dapat merasakan deru nafas masing-masing. Bagi Viktor, Yuri adalah seekor domba yang jinak. Siapa sangka ia sekarang berubah menjadi seekor serigala yang buas. Ouh, atau jangan-jangan selama ini ia hanya serigala berbulu domba. Haha, memangnya yuri musuhnya? Musuh bagi tubuh lelahnya mungkin iya.

"Okay.. Tunjukkan erosmu padaku, yuuri." Kehadiran Victor dalam kehidupan Yuri rupanya tidak cukup, ia juga ingin merebut Victor dari dunia. Victor Cuma Yuri yang punya, titik gak pake koma. Sudah mutlak apa adanya meski itu hanya keposesifan semata. Dan malam itu biarlah Victor seorang yang mengenal serta menikmati eros Yuri selain diatas lapisan es yang seharian mereka pijaki untuk berlatih.

* * *

"Duk!" Kepala Victor yang terbentur kaca jendela taksi membuatnya terbangun dari mimpi. Oh, Cuma mimpi tho. Sungguh klise sekali, Victor merenung sambil menatap jalanan. Ia sedang dalam perjalanan kembali untuk menemani Anjing kesayangannya menghadapi keadaan kritis. Dasar Makkachin, padahal sudah ia larang untuk mencuri kue manju tetap ia langgar. Akhirnya kualat lalu sekarat kan. Ah, bukan waktunya untuk memarahi Makkachinnya.

"Hhh.." Viktor menghela nafas cemas sambil melongok kearah jalanan mengira-ngira mereka akan sampai dalam beberapa menit lagi. Lihat, jika bukan karena paksaan Yuri yang menyuruhnya pulang mungkin ia tidak disini sekarang. Sungguh, meski ia sedang dalam pertandingan penting Yuuri malah menyuruhnya menemani Makkachin menghadapi masa kritis. Ya, bagaimanapun juga Yuri tetaplah yuri. Pemuda naif yang baik hati, dengan catatan jangan pernah membangunkan srigala di dalam dirinya. "Makkachin, semoga kau baik-baik saja. Yuri menitipkan sebuah pelukan hangat padaku untukmu." Ah, ngomong-ngomong itu benar adanya. Inilah penggalan kisahnya..

" _Viktor, aku menitipkan ini untuknya." Kata Yuri lalu segera memeluk Viktor sebelum pergi. Viktor sedikit terkejut namun segera tersenyum._

" _Oh, lalu untuk melepas keberangkatanku mana?" Goda Viktor. Yuri hanya tersenyum lalu segera mencium viktor dengan lembut._

" _Hati-hati, aku akan berjuang disini." Dengan begitu berangkatlah viktor dengan tak bosan-bosan menyentuh bibirnya yang sudah di kecap yuri._

END

* * *

Setres belajar, nemu yang seger-seger, keterusan, kurang asupan, bikin sendiri dan wala~ jadilah fic ini ... lol. Apapun itu semoga terhibur, oh, dan jangan lupa mari kita berdoa agar makkachin baik-baik saja :"

We were born to ship victuuri :3 ~~


End file.
